Khitomer Airlines
Khitomer Airlines is an airline based in the country of Khitomer, somewhere far north of the Northeastern lands of North America. Khitomer Airlines was established in 1956 to make it simpler to transport immigrants to the nation. In 2011, Khitomer Airlines joined SkyTeam and it offered a bunch of new routes for many SkyTeam carriers, like California Airlines and Lemonde Airlines. Also, in 2013, Khitomer Airlines established the R3D Airlines Association with Halcyon Airlines, Xhelight Airlines, Veloxic Airways, and Attanian Airlines with many more applicants to come. Khitomer Airlines handles its operations at its capital city, Haulvedon-Cilera Myurik Int'l Airport, named after Cilera Myurik, the first prime minister of Khitomer as well as the first female political figure in the western hemisphere. Khitomer Airlines operates scheduled flights to pretty much all of the northern hemisphere, especially the Far Lands. History In 1956, Khitomer Airlines commenced business out of Haulvedon with the founder of the airline being Kyuro Chipp. The Chipps were one of 6 major families that resided in Khitomer and they always had a feud with each other. When Kyuro Chipp was lynched by the Yugurs, another of the 6 major families, in 1964, the Chipps retaliated and murdered 3 Yugurs in their sleep. Everyone of both families were exiled the following day. Khitomer Airlines then was passed on to Yubi Jured, the father and headmaster of the Jured family, another of the 6 major families. His son, Koby Jured, married with Saula Ugguvic, part of the Ugguvics, which was another of the 6 major families of Khitomer, married and they became the Jureduvics, in which everyone of both families was satisfied with. In 1972, Koby Jureduvic resigned from Khitomer Airlines and ownership was quickly passed on to Dyvone Kalapshan, part of the Kalapshans, another of the 6 major families, alongside Katella Isogon, part of the Isogons, the 6th of the major families. They married and became the Isoshans. The Isoshans and Jureduvics got into major brawls which resulted in The Khitomerian Family Wars. In 1984, the wars finally stopped with the Treaty of Mosulanne. The owner of the airline was eventually changed to Nevin Isovic. Nevin Isovic died in 1996 of a heart attack and ownership was passed on further to Dubin Isovic, the eldest son of Nevin Isovic. In 2004, Dubin Isovic reduced spending on its budgets and taxes following financial damages following the 9/11 Terrorist Attacks. This caused one of Khitomer Airlines' few major plane crashes to happen(the others happened in the 70s and 80s). In 2012, Khitomer Airlines finally fully recovered from its financial crisis following the tragic accident of Khitomer Airlines flight 583, which killed all 188 passengers and crew on board. Years later, Khitomer Airlines became one of the most recognized airlines of the western hemisphere and it has brought popularity and fame over time. In November of 2017, user Oxity purchased Khitomer Airlines for $1.3B US dollars. Fleet Airbus A320-200 (75) Airbus A321-200 (20) Airbus A330-300 (30) Airbus A340-300 (17) Airbus A340-600 (6) Airbus A350-800 (8) (+14 on order) Airbus A350-900 (10 on order) Airbus A350-1000 (6 on order) Boeing 737-800 (54) Boeing 747-400ER (7) Boeing 767-300ER (7) (Slowly retiring) Boeing 777-300 (9) (To be replaced with Boeing 777-9X) Boeing 777-9X (11 on order) Boeing 787-8 (13) (+5 on order) Boeing 787-9 (5) (+6 on order) Boeing 787-10 (4 on order) Accidents and Incidents Should be added in at some point. Category:Airline